The One In Vegas, Part 2
"The One In Vegas" is the double-length season finale of the fifth season of Friends. Both parts aired as a one-hour long episode on May 20, 1999. Plot and Chandler gamble. (promotional still)]] Monica gambles instead of making up with Chandler. While Rachel is sleeping Ross draws a beard and a mustache on her face. Rachel is really upset because it won't come off. Monica and Chandler make up when Monica tells him she won't see Richard anymore and that Chandler is the love of her life. Rachel doesn't want to leave her room so Ross and Rachel get drunk and play blackjack in Ross' room. Monica and Chandler win big in the casino. They bet that if they win the next round they will get married right now and... they win! Ross and Rachel are very drunk and leave the room with both their faces drawn on. When Chandler and Monica go to get married, Rachel and Ross come out of the chapel very drunk - and married! Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Thomas Lennon - Randall Jeanette Miller - The Elderly Woman Rick Pasqualone - The Croupier Rojai Holloway - The Security Guard Frank Novak - The Gambler Gabi Simson - The Woman Dealer Nina Mann - Attendant Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Gregory S. Malins & Scott Silveri Trivia General *In the uncut DVD version of the episode, the elderly woman 'lurking' the slot machines lures Phoebe away with an apparent call from Monica and Chandler. After answering the phone, Phoebe catches on and shouts at the woman. Phoebe then asks her if she is the same woman from before, to which she shouts at her again. *This episode is one of the few titles that doesn't begin with "The One Where..." or "The One With..." Also, the closing credits have a yellow font; this is the only episode in the entire series to feature this; *This is the only time throughout all ten seasons the Central Perk set was taken down. It was turned into Caesar's Palace for this episode; *''TV Guide'' named Ross and Rachel's drunken union the #1 Friends moment. *This is Ross' last marriage. It is assumed that he and Rachel remarried after the series. *When Monica is playing Craps whilst stood at the foot of the table (and when Chandler announces he's "going home"), the person directly on her right (left on-screen) is producer Adam Chase. *Whilst in some countries the "lurking" strategy may make sense, in Vegas slot machines' spins are completely independent of each other, so there is no way to cash in on a machine that is ready to pay.. *At the end of the episode, the Elvis Presley song, Viva Los Vegas is played. Continuity/Goofs *When Ross tells Rachel to go the men's room to the right, after she went the opposite direction to the women's room, there is a sign behind Ross directing people in search of the men's room to go to the left. *When Monica is told to hit a eight at the Craps board, the one visible die shows a one, making it impossible to reach eight. Yet they celebrate winning. *When Rachel and Ross are in the hotel room and Rachel goes to the mini fridge to get the liquor bottles, her purse is towards the head side of the bed by the pillows, in the next scene as she is putting the bottles on the bed, her purse strap is on top of the phone towards the bottom right side of the bed, then her purse is back towards the pillows in the next scene as she is spitting the macadamia nutts at Ross on the bed. *After Joey leaves the hotel room that Ross and Rachel are in after playing cards while drunk, Ross eats something off the floor and says "there's that macadamia nut" and you can see a 7 (of diamonds or hearts) playing card on the floor next to him. He then spits it out and says "nope, something else" and now you can see the same red suited 7 card tucked halfway under the bed and 2 more cards on the floor, one being a 3 of spades or clubs that was not there in the last shot. Episode Navigation Category:Season 5 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends